Love Yuri
by Ymir Rodriguez
Summary: Japón un pais algo pequeño, lo que conllevara a un encuentro entre las estudiantes de la secundaria Nanamori y las ex-idols del famoso grupo μ's de la escuela Otonokizaka, un encuentro que obligara a nuestras protagonistas a tomar decisiones que sin ese camino que les deparo el destino jamas hubieran tomado
1. chapter 1

**Aclaraciones, esta historia es completamente mia (exceptuando los personajes, esos son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores) este crossover fue publicado en otra cuenta que tambien me pertenecia solo que por problemas dejare de usarla y publicare en esta, NO ESTOY PLAGIANDO A NADIE una vez aclarado disfruten**

¡Queremos visitar a las sempais!

Era una mañana bastante cálida a pesar de ser invierno, y se podía divisar a 3 chicas en el patio central de la preparatoria Otonizaka, pero no eran 3 chicas cualquiera si no de 3 de las ex-School Idols de dicha escuela, una de ellas era la ex-líder del tan afamado grupo μ's y ex-presidenta del consejo estudiantil quien parecía discutir con la ex-letrista de dicho grupo y ex-vicepresidenta del consejo estudiantil, también a se encontraba la diseñadora de todos los vestuarios que μ's uso en su trayectoria, aunque ella solo observaba la discucion entre la chica peliazul y la chica pelinaranja.

-¿Crees que sea buena idea?-

-Si,sería una navidad perfecta-

-Pero es algo muy precipitado, ¡debes pensar mejor las cosas!-

-Ya, ya, no seas tan dura con ella-

-Mou~ Kotori la consientes demasiado-

-No es eso, en realidad yo pienso que es una buena idea también-

-¡Yey! Kotori-chan me apoya, ¿Qué dices Umi-chan?-

-Mmm no lo se es muy repentino-

Honoka dio una mirada a Kotori quien en un instante comprendió lo que su amiga le pedía.

-Nee~ Umi-chan...-

-Dime Kotori-

Kotori tomo el brazo de Umi y con una expresión llorosa y una mano en su pecho dirigió su vista directamente a los ojos de la arquera

-Por...favor-

-Ko...to...ri-

A un lado de ellas se encontraba la pelinaranja con una mirada triunfal.

-Umi-chan...-

-Mou~ está bien...pero tienen que consultarlo con las demás-

-De acuerdo- dijeron las dos chicas al unísono

-Ahh...sigo pensando que es muy precipitado-

-No te preocupes Umi-chan lo tengo todo planeado- Decia Honoka mientras caminaba en dirección a su salón

Honoka Pov's*

Muy bien tengo la autorización de Umi-chan así que sólo tengo que llevar mi plan acabo como lo eh estado pensando desde unos días atrás ahh tengo tantas ganas de verlas, apesar de que visitamos su universidad hace apenas 2 semanas no logramos verlas, después de todo ellas tienen clases que atender y nosotras queríamos visitar todo el campus.

-Honoka las clases ya terminaron- Escuche a Umi decirme por lo que me levante de golpe.

-¿Honoka-chan?-

Note lo que acababa de hacer y cómo me gane la mirada de todas mis compañeras de clase

-Mejor nos vamos a la sala del consejo estudiantil - Dije mientras tomaba mi bolsa y me dirigía a la salida del aula

-Nunca cambiaras- Escuche decir a Umi quien salía detrás de mí junto a Kotori que sólo le dedico una sonrisa.

Llegamos a la sala del consejo estudiantil, Umi tocó la puerta y enseguida se escuchó una voz bastante familiar para nosotros diciéndonos que pasaramos.

-Hola Hanayo-chan y Rin-chan- Dijo Kotori al entrar al salón

-Hola ¿que se les ofrece?- Preguntó Hanayo con su tono habitual de voz

-Venimos a hacerles una propuesta pero... ¿dónde está Maki-chan?-

-Tuvo que ir a la oficina de la directora~nya-

-¿para que la necesitaba mi madre?- Preguntó Kotori.

-Nada serio-

-Solo tenía que entregar unos documentos~nya-

-Oh ya veo y creen que tarde much...-

Antes de que terminara de hablar la puerta se abrió dejándonos ver a la nueva presidenta del consejo estudiantil.

-Hola Maki-chan - dijimos las 5 al unísono

-H-hola chicas-

Maki lucía algo desgastada como si no hubiera dormido en varios días, me recordó a mi hace un par de meses.

-Maki-chan luces algo...-

-Ni me lo menciones, eh estado trabajando muy duro ya que estamos en exámenes y a una semana de vacaciones de invierno-

-Se nota que lo estás pasando mal- dijo Kotori poniendo una mano en su hombro

-Eso es porque se esfuerza mucho y no nos deja ayudarla~nya-

-¡Rin-chan!- Grito Maki

Su rostro mostraba un leve sonrojo.

-¿Por qué no les dejas ayudarte? sería mucho más fácil y práctico- Preguntó Umi con tono desconcertado

-Porque... el trabajo es muy difícil y complicado tendrían que sobre-esforzarse y no quiero que algo les pase-

Su cara estaba un poco más roja cosa que nos sorprendió un poco ya que fue muy sincera al admitir que se preocuba por sus amigas, Umi, Kotori y yo lanzamos un suspiro.

-Veo que estas madurando Maki-chan- una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro - Ya no eres la chica que conocí cuando estaba en segundo, ahora eres más honesta-

Maki-chan se sonrojo totalmente y comenzó a jugar con un mechón de su cabello desviando la mirada.

-¿Y bien, a que se debe su visita?- Preguntó aún con la mirada desviada

-Venimos a proponerles algo-

-¿Proponer algo?-Preguntó al unísono el trío de segundo año

-¡Les vine a proponer salir de vacaciones todas juntas!-

Note que todas me miraban Umi me miraba con una cara de reprobación, Kotori con cara de emoción y las tres sobrantes con un rostro de sorpresa

-¿vacaciones...?- decia Maki

-¿Juntas...?- dijeron al mismo tiempo Rin y Hanayo

-Así es- contesté firmemente

-¿Y a donde iremos?- Dijo Maki

Kotori y yo nos miramos, tomamos nuestras manos y gritamos -¡A Tokio!-

Note que la cara de Umi era la misma de hace un momento y las de las chicas se llenaban de emoción, a excepción de Maki ella pueso su cara en un tono serio

-Yey Rin-chan quiere ir a Tokio~nya-

-Yo también quiero ir a Tokio- dijo Hanayo en un su tono suave habitual

-Honoka-

Me gire y dirigí mi vista haci Maki.

-Dime Maki-chan-

-¿Por qué quieres ir a Tokio?-

Con un poco de duda en mi voz les pedí a todas que se sentarán les había dicho a Umi y a Kotori que quería ir a Tokio pero no el porqué o para que, ya que todas se encontraban sentadas suspire.

-¿Y bien Honoka?-

-Quiero verlas- Dije con toda sinceridad

-Honoka...- Umi me miró con sorpresa

-Desde las vacaciones de verano no hemos visto a las chicas y eso me pone muy triste, no hemos perdido contacto con ellas pero es diferente hablar con ellas por celular o Mail a verlas en persona- al terminar de decir eso dirigí mi mirada a la ventana

-¿Tu pensaste en esto?- Preguntó Kotori

Negué lentamente con la cabeza

-¿Entonces quien?- está vez hablo Umi

-¿Recuerdan el fin de semana pasado, cuando las 6 nos reuniriamos a estudiar para los exámenes?-

Todas asintieron al mismo tiempo.

-Así es recuerdo que nos cancelaste de último momento- dijo Umi mirándome con enojo.

-Bueno pues eso fue porque llame a Tsubasa-chan para salir-

-Honoka, no debías olcultarnos algo como una cita con Kira-san después de todo, ya estamos enteradas de su relación- al terminar de decir eso Umi-chan se sonrojo

-No es que se los olcultara, es solo que quería planear esto como una sorpresa para las 8-

-¿Ellas lo saben ya?- está vez hablo Maki

-Se deben estar enterando, le pedía a Tsubasa-chan que les avisara el mismo día que yo a ustedes-

-Me parece una buena idea-

-Rin-chan apoya a Kayo-chin~nya-

-Estoy de acuerdo con ellas- dijo Kotori

-Mmm me parece que es por una buena causa así que supongo que está bien- Umi por fin había cedido voluntariamente

-De acuerdo solo falta tu decisión Maki-chan-

-¿Dónde nos quedaremos?-

Eso no lo había pensado, así que puse una cara de sorpresa se que las demás lo notaron por qué todas pusieron cara de decepción.

-Yo no tengo mucho dinero-hablo Hanayo

-Rin-chan tampoco~nya-

-Mi situación es la misma-Decía Kotori

-Igual yo- le sigui Umi

-Ahh yo tampoco tengo muchos ahorros- Dije finalmente.

Como si un interruptor se hubiera encendido dentro de nosotras 5 volteamos a ver a Maki quien jugaba aún con un mecho de su cabello, al notar nuestra mirada se sobresalto eh inmediatamente se dio cuenta de lo que ibamos a pedirle.

-¡Ah no eso si que no!-Grito poniéndose de pie

-Por favor Maki-chan- Dije acercandome a ella

-Seguro tienes una casa como a las que hemos ido anteriormente- dijo Kotori poniéndose frente a ella igual que yo.

-Se equivocan, no tengo una casa en Tokio-

-Maki-chan mentirosa-nya-

-Es cierto no tengo una casa en Tokio ya que pocas veces vamos ahí- dijo con un tono serio

-Parece que no tendremos vacaciones en Tokio~nya-

El tono de Maki sono demasiado creíble, pero sabía que ella podía ayudarnos de algún modo, tenía que encontrar el modo de que usará toda su mente para ayudarnos eh inmediatamente se me ocurrió algo.

-Que mal el no poder ir a Tokio, quería ver a Eli-chan, Nozomi-chan y a- antes de terminar de hablar mire fijamente a Maki - N-i-c-o-chan-

Note como la mirada de Maki cambio radicalmente de una seria a una iluminada

-Si será una pena el no verlas- Dije alejandome

-Me pregunto si Nico-chan a crecido- Dijo Kotori siguiendome el juego

-Seguro que si, tal vez ya consiguió un novio~nya- Rin también parecía unirse al chantaje

Estoy segura de que esta apuntó de ceder pensé

Honoka Pov's End *

Maki Pov's *

Maldición Honoka eso es jugar sucio, admito que tenía ganas de ver a Eli y a Nozomi, pero a esa enana si que quería verla últimamente no hemos hablado más que por Mail y eso no me agradaba, a pesar de pelar todo el tiempo también siento que es la única que logra comprenderme.

-Me pregunto si Nico-chan a crecido- Mou~ ahora Kotori se unió

-Seguro que si, tal vez ya consiguió un novio~nya- al escuchar eso me paralice

-¡Es es imposible!- Gracias a ese grito me gane la mirada de todas mis amigas - Digo quien quisera salir con esa enana- quería verla definitivamente quería hacerlo pero no tenía idea respecto a donde nos podíamos quedar.

-Bueno que se le va a hacer tendremos que quedarnos en casa- dijo Honoka con un falso tono resignado, mientras Rin y Kotori suspiraban falsamente, a pesar de ser falso note como Honoka estaba apuntó de despedirse y de pronto algo me vino a la mente, tome mi celular y salí corriendo

-Ahoro vuelvo nadie se mueva de aquí- Dije mientras cerraba la puerta y me alejaba

Maki Pov's End *

Las 5 chicas se encontraban confundidas en la sala del consejo estudiantil, habían pasado cerca de 5 minutos y Maki aún no volvía

-Tal vez se nos pasó la mano-dijo Kotori sobando su nuca con la mano derecha

-Creo que Kotori tiene razón deberían disculp...- antes de que Umi pudiera terminar de hablar la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver a una agitada Maki.

Maki se acercó lentamente a la mesa donde todas estaban sentadas, aún tenía su móvil en la mano como hace unos minutos, lo guardo sin mirar a nadie, poco a poco comenzó a subir la mirada y se notaba una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Lo conseguí- dijo en tono triunfal la pelirroja, mientras todas la miraban sorprendidas

CONTINUARA...

 **Espero que sea de su agrado este extraño crossover** **Atte:Ymir**


	2. Un viaje inesperado

**Segundo cap esta vez desde nuestras chicas de Nanamori**

Un viaje inesperado

Eran cerca de las 7:30 de la noche, en el tren se podía ver que había pocos pasajeros, casi todos durmiendo excepto una chica de cabellos rubios que parecía hipnotizada mirando el sobre que tenía entre sus manos.

-Ahhh no puedo esperar para que las chicas lo vean-

A pesar de que la luz del sol comenzaba a ocultarse y las lámparas del tren aún no se encendían se podía leer perfectamente lo que decía el sobre.

Remitente: Comuket

Destinatario: Toshino Kyoko

-¡Vamos tren ve más rápido!- dijo con un grito que hizo despertar a varios pasajeros.

-Whoa aún no puedo creer que recibiera esa llamada tan repentina-

*Flash-back*

Eran cerca de las 11:30 de la noche todas las luces en el hogar de la familia Toshino se encontraban apagadas, todos dormían ya que al día siguiente había actividades escolares y laborales.

Inesperadamente la luz de la hija única de la familia también se encontraba apagada ya que el siguiente día comenzaban los exámenes para salir de vacaciones de invierno.

-Ñam...Ron con...pashas- Hablaba dominada mientras imitaba el movimiento de comer su helado favorito.

De repente sono una melodía que hizo que se despertará la chica de golpe.

-Un...mensa...ahh...je-

Tomo su teléfono y procedió a leer el número de quien mando el mensaje para su sopresa el número era desconocido, procedió a abrirlo y soltó el celular con sorpresa.

-No puede ser -

El mensaje decía:

Señorita Toshino por medio del presente texto le hacemos informar que requerimos su presencia en nuestras oficinas de Tokio el día de mañana a las 12 pm en punto por su comprensión gracias.

Atte: Oficinas de Tokio de la Comuket.

Kyoko se puso de pie rápidamente de su cama y se dirigió hacia la habitación de su madre.

-¡Mamá!-Entró gritando por la puerta, su madre salto de la cama con sorpresa.

-¿Qué pasa Kyoko?-

La rubia tomo su celular y lo puso delante de su madre que comenzó a leer.

\- Oficinas de Tokio de la Comuket, ahh Kyoko sabes que no puedes ir- Kyoko trato de hablar pero su madre la interrumpió - Mañana comienzan los exámenes y es muy repentino necesitas un permiso para poder faltar mañana-

Kyoko borro la sonrisa que hace unos momentos tenía, su madre lo noto y enseguida la abrazo.

-Kyoko, lo siento pero si hubieran avisado a tiempo sin duda te hubiera dejado ir- la soltó y la miro a los ojos - además es tu último año en la secundaria, tienes que salir con un buen promedio, no debes faltar a los exámenes-

-Pero mamá...-

-Aunque quiero que vayas necesitas el permiso del consejo estudiantil, y dudo que lo consigas a tiempo si quieres llegar a la cita adem...-

-¡Ayano!- Kyoko interrumpió a su madre gritando el nombre de su compañera, amiga y ahora presidenta del consejo estudiantil.

-¿Ayano?-

-Si mi amiga Ayano es la presidenta del consejo estudiantil-

-No creo que sea correcto pedirle algo tan precipitado-

-Se que Ayano me hará ese favor-

-No es justo que te aproveches de ella por ser tu amiga, se que quieres ir pero eso sería muy malo de tu parte-

-Déjame intentar por favor-

La madre de Kyoko se quedo en silencio unos segundos, miró el reloj y volteo a ver a su hija.

-Bien llama antes de que sea más tarde-

-Gracias- Kyoko tomo su celular y marcó el número de Ayano

Kyoko espero ansiosa pegada al celular, pasaron los segundos y Ayano no contestaba, la rubia estaba por rendirse cuando una voz adormilada contestó.

-Toshino...Kyouko-

-Ayano que bien que contestas-

-¿Sabes acaso la ahora que es?-

-Si lo se y me disculpo por esto pero surgió un asunto de último momento que tengo que atender-

-¿Qué pasó Toshino Kyoko?, ¿Es algo grave?-

-No lo sé recibí un mensaje, me esperan mañana en Tokio a las 12 pm-

-¿Tokio? Pero mañana comienzan los exámenes-

-Lo sé por esa quería pedirte que me ayudarás-

-Imposible Toshino Kyoko es muy precipitado-

-Ayano por favor es algo muy importante para mi, te juro que el martes estaré a primera hora en la escuela-

-Mmm bien conseguiré ese permiso, pero si no estas el martes, haré que te quedes sin derecho a exámenes y por ende sin derecho a vacaciones-

La propuesta de Ayano era algo dura pero Kyoko de verdad quería ir a su cita.

-Bien Ayano muchas gracias-

Dicho esto la rubia colgó y dirigió la vista hacia su madre.

-Lo conseguí mamá-

-Bien entonces a dormir, mañana debes salir temprano para llegar a tiempo a Tokio-

* Flash-back End *

Mientras tanto en el departamento de cierta chica pelinegra.

-Yui-chan confía en ella-

-Kyoko-senpai puede ser muy difícil de tratar y tener varios defectos pero nunca te mentiría-

-Yoshikawa-san tiene razón Funami-san, Toshino Kyoko parecía decir la verdad, definitivamente no era algo que tenía planeado-

-Toshino-senpai no es del tipo que mentiría en algo tan serio-

-Opinó lo mismo que las demás Funami-san, Toshino-san no mentiría-

Yui seguía alterada, ya que no supo nada de su mejor amiga en todo el día, puesto a que no llegó a clases, y cuando estas terminaron Ayano le contó la repentina llamada de la rubia.

-Se que no nos mentiría, pero es demasiado extraño que tenga que viajar a Tokio el mismo día de la Comuket-

-Pero Yui-chan tu misma digiste que Kyoko-chan no tenía nada preparado para la Comuket, ya que quería centrarse en los exámenes- Dijo Akari mientras ponía una mano en el hombro de Yui.

-Ahhh está bien confiare en ella-

-Así está mejor Funami-san- dijeron Ayano y Chitose al unísono

Pasaron el tiempo platicando acerca de cómo les fue en su primer día de exámenes, cuando se dieron cuenta eran cerca de las 8 pm.

-Miren la hora que es deberíamos irnos- dijo Himawari poniéndose de pie.

-Oh es cierto ya es tarde- dijo Yui poniéndose de pie también

-Bueno será mejor que todas nos retiremos- está vez hablo Chitose

-Las veré maña...- antes de terminar su oración Yui fue interrumpida por el sonido de su celular, se dirigió a conestar eh inmediatamente reconoció el número.

-Es Kyoko- dijo llamando la atención de las 6 chicas que estaban a punto de irse.

-Contesta Yui-chan-

-Hola-

-Hola Yui-

-¿Kyoko dónde estás?-

-En mi casa y tu-

-Igual,¿como te fue en Tokio?-

-De maravilla tengo una sorpresa para ti y las chicas-

-¿Enserio?-

-Así es, también para las chicas del consejo será un agradecimiento por el favor tan grande que me hicieron hoy-

-Bien¿y de que se trata? Dinos estamos las 7 aquí reunidas-

-No, es una sorpresa, y ya que están todas reunidas diles que tengo que hablar con ellas mañana, nos veremos en la sala del consejo estudiantil antes de clases-

Antes de que Yui pudiera decir algo Kyoko colgó, Yui procedió a dar el mensaje de su amiga a las chicas, estas solo se pusieron de acuerdo y salieron en dirección a sus respectivos hogares.

-¿Ahora que tramas Kyoko?- dijo Yui antes de cerrar sus ojos y comenzar a dormir.

Era martes por la mañana y una chica pelinegra estaba lista para ir a la escuela y encomtrarse con sus mejor amiga.

-Bien es hora de irme, pasare por Kyoko-

Al abrir la puerta Yui chocó con alguien que se encontraba apuntó de tocar.

-Auch...-dijo Yui mientras se sobaba la frente -¡Kyoko!- como si la rubia hubiera sido invocada ahí estaba frente a la pelinegra.

-Buenos días Yui, ¿me extrañaste?-

-Claro que no, aunque me preocupe-

-Awwww...así que te preocupó Yui-nyan- dijo Kyoko abalanzandose contra Yui

-Detente- sin decir más la pelinegra golpeo la cabeza de la rubia

-Moo~ que mala-

-¿Qué estas tramando por qué nos citaste a todas temprano?-

Kyoko puso un semblante serio en su rostro, cosa muy rara en ella.

-Es un secreto, será mejor que nos vayamos oh llegaremos tarde-

-C-claro-dijo Yui mientras comenzaba a caminar.

Caminaron durante un rata hasta llegar a la entrada dónde se toparon con las 4 chicas de segundo

-Oh Yui-chan, Kyoko-chan buenos días-

-Yui-sempai Kyoko-sempai buenos días-

-Buenos días Akari, Chinatsu-chan- dijo Yui junto a Kyoko

-Buenos días sempais - dijeron está vez Sakurako y Himawari

-Buenos días - contestaron al unísono las mayores

Se dispusieron a caminar las 6 hasta llegar al consejo estudiantil.

-Bien creo que Sugiura-sempai e Ikeda-sempai deben haber llegado ya-dijo Himawari tomando el pomo de la puerta

-En ese caso...-hablo Kyoko apartando a la menor -¡SUGIURA AYANO!- Grito abriendo de la puerta

-T-toshino Kyoko-

-Oh chicas buenos días-

-Buenos días- respondieron las seis mientras entraban

Las 8 chicas se encontraban dentro del consejo estudiantil, Ayano se encontraba sentada en la silla de presidenta mientras las demás se habían acomodado en la mesa del consejo.

-¿Y bien Kyoko?-Preguntó Yui a la rubia que se encontraba distraída intentando tocar los pechos de Himawari

-¿Qué pasa Yui?-

-¿Para que nos citaste aquí Toshino Kyoko? Pregunto Ayano algo alterada

-Ahh eso-tomo su bolso y comenzó a buscar algo -como sabrán ayer tuve que ir de urgencia a Tokio pues esta es la razón- mientras Kyoko decía eso tomo un sobre amarillo entre sus manos (el mismo que miraba en el tren)

-¿Y eso es...?- indagó Yui

Kyoko procedió a entregar el sobre a Yui, quien al recibirlo puso una cara de evidente disgusto.

-Lo sabía-dijo secamente mientras posaba el sobre en la mesa con ira.

-¿Yui-chan?-Preguntó Akari algo confundida

-No se puede confiar en ti- agregó Yui mientras quitaba su mano de aquel sobre y dejaba a la vista de todas el inconfundible logo de la Comuket.

-¿Es una broma verdad Kyoko-chan?- está vez Akari era quien tenía una voz sería

-Kyoko-sempai..., Toshino-sempai, Toshino-san- dijeron Chinatsu, Sakurako, Himawari y Chitose al mismo tiempo con tono de decepción.

Ayano se mantenía en silencio con su cabeza baja y sus manos entrelazadas.

-¿Qué pasa con ustedes chicas? ¿Por qué reaccionan así?- la rubia estaba totalmente confundida

-Digiste que no lo harías-Yui denotaba cada vez más su enojo.

-¿Hacer que?- Kyoko estaba cada vez más confundida

-¡JURASTE QUE NO PARTICIPARIAS EN LA COMUKET ESTE AÑO!-Yui repentinamente se había puesto de pie encarando a la rubia.

-¡NO LO HICE!- Respondió encarando de igual modo a Yui

-¡¿Y ESTO QUE SIGNIFICA?!, ¡ESTA CLARO QUE VIAJASTE A PARTICIPAR EN LA CONVENCION NO NOS CRAEAS IDIOTAS!-

-¡NO TENIA NADA PARA PARTICIPAR Y LO SABES!-

-¡¡NO MIENTAS!!!- la voz de Yui no podía ser más fuerte ni más molesta,

-¡NO LO HAGO!-

Yui tomo su bolso y se dirigió a la salida.

-Funami-san espera-

La voz de Ayano sono sería e intimidante.

-¿Para que? No quiero seguir escuchando mentiras-

-No hemos leído lo que hay dentro aún- está vez hablaba Chitose

-No tomemos conclusiones tempranas Yui-chan- Akari se agregaba a la conversación mientras las tres sobrantes asentian, y Kyoko volvía a sentarse.

-Bien entonces leamoslo- Ayano tomo el sobre y procedió a leer lo que había dentro, al terminar dio a notar una expresión de asombro, sin decir nada indicó a Yui con la mano a que leyera junto a ella.

-Esto es una broma...- dijeron ambas al unísono

-¿A que es asombroso?- hablo Kyoko poniéndose de pie con una pose triunfal.

 _Continuara…_ **Espero les haya gustado nos vemos** **Att:Ymir**


End file.
